Lost in the Woods
by turqkurama
Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, and Keiko go camping one weekend and get lost.ATTENTION for those of you who don't know this story is over I am now working on it's Sequel so please do not ask for more of this story. Thanks!
1. Lost!

Yusuke: Where are we?  
  
Kuwabara: I don't know.  
  
Kurama: Where is the compass?  
  
Botan: I thought Hiei had it.  
  
Hiei: What are you talking about? The idiot human had it.  
  
Kuwabara: you better not mean me.  
  
Yusuke: Of course he means you!  
  
Kuwabara: Hmph! Well if you mean That glass thing with the Arrows, I accidentally broke it.  
  
Yusuke: Great! Now we really are lost!  
  
Keiko: Lets all try to stay calm  
  
Yusuke: Easy for you to say!  
  
Keiko: Hey!  
  
Kurama: Settle down you two! I say we make camp here.  
  
Hiei: I can't stand this any more!  
  
Turns around and walks into a tree  
  
Hiei:(in a muffled voice) Stupid Tree!  
  
Kuwabara: Ha Ha! Shorty walked into A tree!  
  
Hiei: Quiet you pathetic human! Kumabara suddenly falls asleep and Starts snoring.  
  
Hiei: Stupid Oaf!  
  
Hiei: I can't stand this place Any more I'm going to Collect firewood!  
  
Kurama: Hiei Wait!  
  
Runs after him  
  
Keiko: Uh I'll just go look For some food  
  
Botan: Me too!  
  
Yusuke is left alone with the  
  
Sleeping Kuwabara  
  
Yusuke: Great! Now I'm stuck Here with sleeping ugly!  
  
That is Chapter One. How was it? PLEASE! Send me reviews 


	2. Monster Appears!

Yusuke: Everybody come back!  
  
Kuwabara:(still sleeping) Mommy I want a gooey gat too!  
  
Yusuke: Whatever.  
  
Suddenly a monster pops up from the ground  
  
Monster: Yusuke I want your Brain!  
  
Yusuke: That is so corny!  
  
Monster: I know! What's with this Author?  
  
Me: Uh sorry! Wrong script  
  
A new script suddenly appears out of thin air  
  
Monster: Thanks!  
  
Me: No problem. Now continue  
  
Monster: Oh right.  
  
Monster: Yusuke You will fight me or I'll kill your friend over there.  
  
Yusuke: Who Kuwabara? Kill him I don't care.  
  
Monster: Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!  
  
Yusuke: Okay! But only this once!  
  
Monster: Oh thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll put up a good fight.  
  
Yusuke: You better!  
  
They both get in fighting poses  
  
Kuwabara:(Still Sleeping!) Ready Go!  
  
Yusuke: Weird!  
  
Monster lunges at Yusuke while he isn't looking  
Time freezes with the Monster's fist an inch from Yusuke's face  
  
Me: Is this the end of Yusuke?  
  
Please send reviews! 


	3. Gang back together!

Yusuke looks around just in time to get punched in the face. He gets up, launches a Spirit Wave, and runs forward toward the monster (trampling Kuwabara who's in the way) and punches him in the jaw. The monster, crying like a baby, runs away.  
  
Yusuke: That was easy  
  
Looks at Kuwabara's face with shoe marks all over it.  
  
Yusuke: The monster must have stepped on him. Oh Well!  
  
Suddenly Hiei and Kurama walk up with armfuls of sticks.  
  
Hiei points at Kwuabara's face.  
  
Hiei: What happened to the numbskull?  
  
Kurama: You're full of insults today Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Comes with the territory.  
  
Kurama: That explains a lot.  
  
Kieko and Botan walk up.  
  
Botan: We need to set up camp and find a place to sleep.  
  
Kurama: That didn't make sense. Wouldn't camp qualify as a place to sleep?  
  
Keiko: You're sure taking charge Botan.  
  
Botan: If I don't, who will?  
  
Keiko: (looking at the other people) Good point.  
  
Hiei: I don't need to help set up camp.  
  
Kurama: Why not?  
  
Hiei: Because I can sleep in trees!  
  
Kuwabara: (STILL SLEEPING!) Yukina, Yukina, Yukina!  
  
Yusuke: That's getting old.  
  
Kuwabara suddenly wakes up.  
  
Kuwabara: What's happened  
  
Yusuke: Somebody fill him in.  
  
Please Send Reviews! 


	4. Genkai's Free For All! short

Yusuke: Kuwabara, I can't believe you slept through all that commotion.  
  
Kuwabara: (cranky from his nap) So What! You want some?  
  
Hiei rolls his eyes.  
  
Hiei: Idiot.  
  
Genkai suddenly appears.  
  
Genkai: Why don't you fight out your frustration.  
  
Yusuke: Huh?  
  
Genkai: I've never seen all of you fight at once, so on with you.  
  
Yusuke: Okay!  
  
Yusuke punches Kuwabara. Hiei slams into Yusuke's back.Kuwabara lunges at Yusuke, misses and runs into Keiko. She hits him with a book and he flies toward Botan who hits him with her oar toward Kurama who slaps him back to his senses.  
  
Sometime Later...  
  
Yusuke and Hiei are beaten up badly from fighting. Kuwabara is sleeping again, and Genkai, Kurama, Botan, and Keiko are having tea.  
  
Genkai: I'll lead all of you ort of here.  
  
Kurama, Botan, Keiko: Yeah!  
  
Yusuke: And I was just starting to have fun.  
  
Please Send Reviews! 


	5. Gem and the Girl Group

Yusuke: So when are you going to lead us out of here Genkai?  
  
Genkai: I thought you didn't want to go  
  
Yusuke: I got bored  
  
Genkai: Oh well. I'm trying to remember which way I came.  
  
Kurama: Don't tell me we're lost.  
  
Genkai: Okay we're not lost  
  
Kurama: Really?  
  
Genkai: No.  
  
Suddenly a mysterious boy appears  
  
Yusuke: Who're You?  
  
Me: My name is Nathan and I've come to help you  
  
Botan: And how exactly are you going to help us  
  
Me: Well I wrote this story so far and made you do all the things you have already done. So I see no problem in helping you get out  
  
Yusuke: You made Genkai appear and suggest that free for all  
  
Me: Yes that is what I just said  
  
Yusuke: You've got good taste.  
  
Me: Uh.Thanks I guess.  
  
Yusuke: Can we have some Ice Cream too?  
  
Me: Okay.  
  
Ice Cream suddenly appears in everyone's hands. Yusuke: Cool!  
  
Kuwabara: Can you make Yukina appear  
  
Me: Sure.  
  
You know what happens next.  
  
Kuwabara: Yukina, Yukina, Yukina!  
  
Suddenly a author from another story appears.  
  
Me: Gem!!!  
  
Gem: Sorry Nathan but I've got to be in this story  
  
Gem: Hey is that KURAMA!  
  
Me: Yes.  
  
Gem runs up to Kurama obviously crushing on him  
  
Gem: Oh Kurama want to go see a movie  
  
Kurama: Uh.I guess.  
  
Gem: YAY!  
  
Me: Gem you still haven't told us why you're here  
  
Gem: Oh I just wanted to warn you about them.  
  
A group of girls walk up.  
  
Sapphire: Like I'm the leader of this group and we like come in peace.  
  
Yusuke: (muttering) What a nutcase.  
  
Ruby: We've like come for the carrot topped hotty over there.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?!! KUWABARA!!  
  
Kuwabara: Finally somebody recognizes my good looks!  
  
Everyone except Kuwabara and the group of girls start cracking up.  
  
Emerald: Well Kuwabara come with us we'll make sure you have a good time.  
  
Kuwabara: Sure!  
  
Walks with them into a portal. Yusuke: That was too weird! Nathan how could you come up with something like that.  
  
Me: I didn't make that happen.  
  
Gem: Okay I did it. It seemed comical at the time.  
  
She then starts hitting on Kurama  
  
Me: Let's get out of here before something else happens  
  
I then raise up my arms and we all disappear.  
  
The End.  
  
Please Send Reviews! 


End file.
